


Bleu frangé d'or

by Alaiya, LilyLight



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [32]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Homosexuality, First Meetings, Paris (City), Sequel, Side Story, Suspicions, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/pseuds/LilyLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Alors que les ramifications du complot de Dimitri s'étendent jusqu'à Paris, Marine se retrouve au pied d'un mur devant lequel Saga a pris soin de la placer : celui du Sanctuaire. Car on n'échappe pas à sa propre vie. Side-story. <b>Ecrit par LilyLight</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un immense merci à LilyLight pour ce lumineux cadeau qu'elle m'a fait, pour sa compréhension de cet univers et des personnages qui y évoluent ♥ J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à découvrir cette histoire.
> 
>  **Note** : se déroule dans la continuité de ["Chantage(s)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5408582) et de ["Les coïncidences, ça n'existe pas"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5461319). Les tags seront édités au fil des chapitres.

Le temps est gris et la lumière laiteuse du ciel se réfléchit sur les pavés détrempés par la pluie qui vient de proposer une trêve inespérée. Ce n'est pas un temps à être dehors mais s'il fallait attendre que ce temps vienne, on ne sortirait pas souvent l'hiver à Paris. Marine laisse son regard errer vers les grilles du jardin du Luxembourg. _Dire qu'en ce moment d'autres suent sous le soleil de Grèce._ Elle secoue la tête est ses boucles ondulent sous la brise humide. Non, tout est bien ici, dans ce gris doux, dans cette lumière qui trace des reflets sur les pavés, sur les vitrines, sur les flaques au bord des trottoirs.

 _Dire qu'en ce moment d'autres s'aiment à Madrid_ – ou ailleurs, mais ils s'aiment, c'est sûr, et le temps n'importe plus pour eux. Elle soupire. Ce n'est pas le moment. Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas libre ? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas bon de savoir que ces deux-là s'aiment et qu'elle aussi a été aimée, que ce qui pouvait être vécu l'a été ?

Le visage dévasté de Milo lui revient en mémoire. _Nous ne sommes pas tous égaux en amour._ Son cœur se serre alors qu'elle ressent à nouveau, du fond de son être, combien la décision de sauver Shura, jadis, a été juste. Il n'y a personne pour rattraper le Verseau dans l'abîme où il ne cesse de choir comme mû par son propre consentement. Est-ce qu'Angelo aurait eu le même visage, le même regard que le Scorpion, si elle n'était pas arrivée à temps ? Elle secoue le tête. Que de nostalgie, aujourd'hui, est-ce que c'est le temps ou est-ce qu'elle se sent seule, seule de savoir que d'autres s'aiment à Madrid et qu'elle aussi a été aimée.

Le visage de Milo s'estompe, remplacé par la voix et la stature de Saga.

_« Fais attention, Marine. Rien ne dit qu'ils ne s'en prendront pas directement à toi. Après tout, ton histoire aussi serait du plus bel effet dans les journaux. »_

_Elle a presque rugi._

_« Et tu veux quoi, exactement ? Que je retourne m'enfermer au Sanctuaire ? »_

_Il a eu un sourire qui, sans qu'elle se l'explique, a fait passer un frisson glacé le long de sa colonne vertébrale._

_« Considère-toi plutôt comme un agent en civil. Ce que tu es, très exactement. »_

_Une gifle lui a démangé la main mais on ne gifle pas Saga, même lorsqu'il n'est plus un supérieur direct – on ne gifle pas un homme qui porte un tel regard._

_« Tu ne peux pas résister au plaisir d'utiliser les autres, c'est ça ? Tu vaux bien Shion, tu sais ça ? »_

_Le regard a pris une teinte étrange et elle a senti qu'elle était allée trop loin. Il s'est approché et a saisi son menton dans les doigts de sa main droite, tandis que les prunelles vertes l'épinglaient sur place._

_« J'ai. Un. Sanctuaire. A. Sauver. Et que cela te plaise ou non, si le bateau coule, tu pars par le fond avec nous »_

_Elle a dégluti difficilement mais n'a pas baissé les yeux. Il a souri tout en reculant d'un pas._

_« Prends ça comme un compliment, Marine. Tu as trompé des chevaliers d'or. Tu as tenu tête à Angelo. Je te le dis sincèrement – fais attention à toi. Mais ne sois pas naïve et si tu suspectes quelque chose, contacte-moi. »_

_Elle n'a pas répondu. Avant de sortir, il s'est retourné une dernière fois._

_« Je ne pourrais pas rêver d'un meilleur agent, Marine. Et j'ai besoin de toi. »_

**

 

Le jardin est désert, comme c'était prévisible à cause de cette pluie qui n'a pas cessé depuis hier. Elle s'approche du bassin qui reflète le ciel gris – il est parcouru d'une onde légère qui dessine comme de petites vagues argentées sur l'eau sombre. Est-ce qu'elle aura, toute sa vie, échoué à échapper au Sanctuaire ? Est-ce qu'on échappe à ce que l'on est ?

Son regard s'arrête sur une femme qui, malgré les nuages et la pluie qui menace, demeure sans parapluie dans la brise froide, un appareil photo à la main. Est-ce qu'elle est en train de photographier le ciel ? Non, elle doit viser l'oiseau qui file au-dessus du Palais, à moins qu'elle ne tente de capturer un détail de la façade, là où celle-ci se découpe sur les nuées. Elle porte dans les cheveux un foulard vert, dont les pans battent telles des mèches émeraude dans sa longue chevelure abandonnée au vent. Campée sur des talons vertigineux, elle porte une sorte de redingote dont le velours flotte, porté par les bourrasques qui balaient l'aire désertée. Une artiste ? Un mannequin ? La silhouette semble vaguement familière à Marine, qui se secoue et tourne les talons. Elle a presque remonté les marches en direction de la sortie lorsqu'une voix l'arrête dans son mouvement.

« S'il-vous-plait ! Madame ! »

Un accent italien à couper au couteau. _Je suis poursuivie_ , soupire intérieurement Marine, avant de prendre un visage avenant pour se retourner.

La photographe saisit l'instant où ses boucles volent autour d'elle, portées à la fois par le mouvement et par le vent, pour emmagasiner plusieurs clichés en rafale. Puis son visage émerge de l'appareil et avec un rire sonore, elle court vers Marine que la surprise a figée sur place.

« Pardonnez-moi, vous étiez si belle, cela va compléter ma séance d'aujourd'hui. Vous me laisseriez votre numéro de téléphone, pour que je puisse vous montrer les clichés une fois tirés ?

— Vous ne travaillez pas au numérique ?

— L'argentique, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Je prépare une exposition. J'aurai peut-être besoin d'un autre cliché de vous. Vous poseriez pour moi ? »

Incapable de détacher ses yeux du regard qui la dévore, Marine s'entend donner son numéro de téléphone à l'inconnue, sans pouvoir faire disparaître le sentiment qu'elle la connait déjà. Le temps d'un merci , l'autre est déjà partie en courant, promettant d'appeler, et c'est au moment où elle disparaît que l'Aigle met un mot sur ce qu'elle éprouve. Ce frémissement qui court sous la surface, c'est un cosmos.

Le sourire de Saga lui revient en mémoire, et elle frémit.


	2. Chapter 2

Marine fait défiler une énième fois les contacts dans le répertoire de son téléphone. Appeler Saga, c'est accepter l'ordre indirect qu'il lui a donné – et tout en elle regimbe contre l'injonction. Ne pas l'appeler, c'est risquer, si l'inconnue la contacte – ce dont Marine ne doute pas – d'aller à la rencontre d'un ennemi potentiel, seule, avec des conséquences difficilement calculables.

Elle pourrait appeler Angelo, mais l'idée qu'il traque l'inconnue et la tue avant tout autre développement lui semble une possibilité suffisamment plausible pour qu'elle s'abstienne de tenter les démons du Cancer.

Devant le nom de Shura, elle hésite. Si elle devait confier à quelqu'un un secret que nul ne devait savoir sous peine de mort, il serait celui-là. Mais a-t-il besoin de ses atermoiements, alors qu'il est déjà un pivot, pour Saga, dans la guerre médiatique autour du Sanctuaire ?

Aiolia ? Le regard chaleureux du Lion, lorsqu'il est venu à Paris pour rechercher le Verseau, la réconforte rien qu'en pensée. Aiolia est un ami sur lequel on peut compter – même pour elle il le serait, elle n'en doute pas. Mais sans qu'elle s'explique pourquoi, l'idée de lui confier qu'une femme lui a demandé son numéro de téléphone pour des photos ne sonne plus de façon aussi dramatique, maintenant qu'elle s'imagine le lui dire, qu'au moment où elle a réalisé qu'elle avait senti, chez l'autre, un cosmos. 

_Je ne pourrais rêver d'un meilleur agent._

_**—** Je t'emmerde, Saga Antinaïkos._

Elle envoie le téléphone à l'autre bout du canapé. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle devait prendre une décision. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais géré une situation de crise.

_J'enquête et je verrai._

Un juron lui échappe alors qu'elle imagine le sourire satisfait de Saga.

 

* * *

 

Marine tourne et retourne son téléphone dans ses mains. L'autre est en retard, bien sûr – les stéréotypes, qu'on le veuille ou non, se vérifient plus souvent qu'on ne le croit. Le rendez-vous est fixé dans un café de la rue Soufflot.

Les clichés sont magnifiques, a dit la fille. Elle s'appelle Shaina.

C'est Marine qui a proposé le café comme lieu de rendez-vous. Elle ne croit pas sérieusement qu'il se passera quelque chose au milieu de tant de monde – si l'autre avait voulu attaquer, elle l'aurait fait dans le jardin désert. De toute façon, cette guerre ne se résout pas à coups de poings et Marine veut en savoir plus sur le réseau de la photographe. Des photos, c'est l'arme qui a été utilisée contre Camus – mais lui ne savait pas qu'il était piégé. Cette fois, tout semble assumé – or l'ennemi ne peut pas ignorer qu'elle sait, pour le Verseau. Nouvelle stratégie ?

_Tu as trompé des chevaliers d'or._

Bon sang, Saga doit avoir le pouvoir de graver ses paroles dans l'esprit de ses interlocuteurs. Elle déteste le sentiment diffus d'être sur la brèche : l'a-t-il manipulée, sachant qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, en l'encourageant à l'action par ses provocations ? Ou a-t-il simplement assumé avec arrogance qu'elle lui obéirait ? Présentement, à chercher des renseignements sur une femme dotée de cosmos sans être chevalier, est-elle en train de faire ce que le Pope espérait qu'elle fasse  ou se jette-t-elle, plus prosaïquement, dans la gueule du loup ? Ses questions s'évanouissent alors qu'une main frappe à la vitre, à l'extérieur.

C'est elle. A peine a-t-elle salué qu'elle s'engouffre dans le café pour la rejoindre à sa table.

Sanglée dans la redingote de velours noir, perchée sur les talons vertigineux, elle porte encore un foulard vert dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres sont peintes de la même couleur prune que ses ongles, laqués dans un vernis qui donne l'impression qu'elle porte des griffes. Mais le sourire est chaleureux, alors qu'elle s'avance vers Marine qui a le temps de noter quelques regards se tourner vers la nouvelle arrivante. C'est une femme magnifique avec un regard de feu et l'Aigle, qui a pourtant joué plus d'une partie serrée dans son existence, se sent presque acculée par cette présence rayonnante.

_Secoue-toi._

L'autre parle mais il faut un temps à Marine pour entendre ce qu'elle lui dit.

« Tiens, regarde. »

N'objectant rien au tutoiement, Marine obtempère. Le cliché est magnifique.

« Je l'ai tiré en petit pour toi, comme souvenir. Je l'exposerai dans un format plus grand.

 **—** C'est quoi, le thème de _ton_ exposition ? »

L'autre sourit.

« Fragments de beauté. Les interstices de la vie sauvage dans la culture urbaine.

 **—** De la vie sauvage ?

 **—** Lorsque je t'ai vue, j'ai eu l'impression de voir un aigle posé au sol. En haut des marches, ce jour-là, on ne voyait que toi. »

Le regard planté dans le sien ne dévie pas mais Marine sait que c'est trop de coïncidences. Un aigle. Ben voyons. Elle tente de rire.

« N'exagérons rien. J'étais juste une femme trempée et frigorifiée un après-midi de novembre. »

Shaina lui prend les mains.

« Est-ce que tu peux sérieusement me dire que tu n'as jamais rêvé de voler là où personne ne te suivrait ? »

Ces yeux. Marine n'a jamais manqué de répartie mais quelque chose panique en elle alors qu'elle n'arrive pas à déterminer si l'autre se sert d'informations qu'elle a sur elle pour la piéger ou si elle la drague, car c'est l'impression curieuse qui s'élève en elle alors que des mains qui tiennent les siennes irradie une chaleur douce qui contraste avec la presque férocité des ongles. Shaina relâche en même temps les mains et le regard.

« Peu importe. Marine, je peux te poser une question ? »

L'Aigle reprend contenance et tente l'ironie.

« Encore une, tu veux dire ? »

Le regard qui lui fait face se fige et se plante droit dans le sien.

« Ce que j'ai senti chez toi, c'est bien un cosmos ? »

La question a été chuchotée mais Marine n'est plus si sûre que s'être rencontrées dans un endroit public est une si bonne idée. Il pourrait y avoir des micros, n'importe où.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

 **—** Marine. »

La voix est calme. Les yeux ne dévient pas des siens. Et ce qui s'élève, là, autour de la femme en redingote noire, c'est un cosmos qu'elle dévoile sans détour.

Le monde disparaît et Marine ferme les yeux, alors que la submerge la sensation de boire de l'eau après une longue marche sous un soleil de plomb. Le cosmos de Shaina s'offre à lire et, presque inconsciemment, celui de Marine s'est élevé pour le rejoindre, tandis qu'une bulle réconfortante semble se refermer autour d'elles.

Shaina, le sourire aux lèvres, se penche vers son oreille.

« Trop de monde ici. Allons dehors. »

 

Elles passent la porte du café et le soir sombre les enveloppe, le soir traversé de coups de klaxon, de phares mouillés par la bruine fine, le soir éclairé par les lumières des cafés et des vitrines. Shaina a pris Marine par le coude et elle l'entraîne vers le Panthéon.

« Tu es une recalée du Sanctuaire, toi aussi ?

 **—** Une reca...

 **—** J'ai étudié pour obtenir une armure mais je n'ai pas été retenue. Comme tu vois, il m'en reste quelque chose. Je n'avais pas senti de cosmos depuis une éternité. »

Marine prend le temps d'intégrer toutes les informations. Si Shaina est une ancienne apprentie, elle a bien pu être recrutée par la bande de Dimitri. Ou elle peut simplement être une ancienne apprentie.

« Je ne comprends pas. On aurait dû se croiser et je ne me souviens pas de toi. »

Shaina sourit.

« C'est vrai, alors. »

Marine ne confirme ni n'infirme, attendant seulement. L'autre pirouette, lui dérobant son visage.

« Je n'ai pas étudié en Europe. Mon père travaillait pour une grosse firme en Amérique Latine lorsqu'il a été assassiné, ma mère s'est suicidée peu après. J'ai été recueillie par un centre d'entraînement là-bas et je ne suis passée au Sanctuaire qu'au moment de combattre pour l'armure. Après mon échec, je suis restée en Europe pour refaire ma vie. Comme photographe.

 **—** Tu es repartie de rien en restant en Europe ?

 **—** Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que l'entraînement pour devenir chevalier fait mûrir au-delà de son âge.

 **—** Cela n'a pas dû être simple. »

L'Italienne rit.

« Cosmos mis à part, je ne suis pas sans talents. J'ai vécu quelques temps à Rome, histoire de redécouvrir d'où je venais, puis j'ai appris un peu de français et je suis montée à Paris. En plus de l'italien, je parlais déjà l'anglais et l'espagnol – j'ai travaillé comme hôtesse, pour financer mes études. »

Son rire claque comme une gifle.

« J'aurais pu enseigner les arts martiaux, mais j'ai choisi de laisser le passé derrière moi. »

Marine acquiesce de la tête – elle comprend mieux qu'elle ne peut l'avouer. Elle a elle aussi, autrefois, choisi de laisser derrière elle ses anciens talents, même si elle ne peut prétendre avoir vraiment réussi à oublier un Sanctuaire toujours prompt à se manifester, sous une forme ou une autre, dans sa vie. Il se peut que l'autre mente – il se peut qu'elle ait été recrutée par les renégats, que sa reconversion et son rire ne soient qu'une façade. Pourtant Marine sait qu'elle n'a pas été elle-même contactée par Dimitri par le passé, alors qu'elle ne doute plus ni de ses moyens, ni du nombre de ses sbires pour traquer et s'affilier les potentiels ennemis du Sanctuaire. Sont-elles passées, toutes les deux, à travers les mailles du filet ? L'Italienne joue-t-elle le même jeu qu'elle, pour la compromettre ou la retourner ? A-t-elle décliné l'offre, fuyant l'Italie pour d'autres raisons qu'un projet artistique ? Trop de possibilités, peu de faits.

« Nous avons tant de choses à nous raconter. Viens dîner à la maison. »

Shaina a posé une main sur sa joue et elle la regarde avec des yeux brillants. _Si elle fait la comédie, elle la joue très bien._ Marine serre, dans sa poche, son téléphone portable et répond d'un sourire. Sur une exclamation joyeuse, l'Italienne l'entraîne à sa suite, dévalant la rue vers la bouche de RER.


	3. Chapter 3

A deux pas du parc Montsouris, l'appartement est coquet comme un lieu où l'on vit depuis dix ans. _Si c'est une couverture, elle est bien pensée._ Le séjour s'illumine d'une multitude de petites lampes, tandis que Shaina s'affaire dans l'espace cuisine. Marine, assise sur le divan, regarde le dos de l'Italienne qui transparaît au milieu des orchidées posées sur le bar, tout en essayant de se représenter si c'est la silhouette d'une femme qui, comme elle, a été surentraînée par le passé, ou si la machine de guerre est encore maintenue en état d'être opérationnelle. 

Les cheveux bruns s'égaient de façon anarchique sur un corps bien dessiné mais le col roulé noir, bien que moulant, ne révèle pas de réponse définitive. Les mouvements sont déliés, pleins d'une grâce peu chevaleresque qui évoque plus à Marine la danseuse que l'art de fracasser les rochers du poing. Pour autant, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses – l'Aigle tente de comparer son hôte à Thétis, dont le corps svelte et souple ne trahit pas, pour un regard ordinaire, son ancien statut de chevalier d'or. Shaina est sculpturale. Elle ne cache rien de ses formes avec l'assurance de celle qui se sait belle mais qui se moque des regards qui se retournent sur son passage, qu'elle semble ne jamais relever. 

Marine décide de passer à l'inspection discrète des lieux et laisse son regard glisser sur les rayonnages de livres. De Dürer à Kandinsky, l'Italienne trahit un goût caractéristique pour la peinture – des monographies, sans limitation d'époque, mais aussi des ouvrages critiques pour ceux dont Marine peut juger parce qu'ils sont en français. Des livres de photographies, bien sûr – des nus mais aussi des paysages, beaucoup de noir et blanc.

« Les romans sont dans la chambre, si tu veux regarder.

— Je ne veux pas...

— Fais comme chez toi. Tu aimes lire ? J'adore la littérature anglo-saxonne. Si tu n'as pas peur de lire en anglais, n'hésite pas à m'emprunter ce qui te fait plaisir. »

Marine ne sait pas ce qu'a trahi son regard, mais l'Italienne éclate de rire à nouveau.

« Je me suis sentie si nulle, après mon renvoi, que j'ai compensé autrement. J'avais soif du monde, soif de tout. » 

Le vague sentiment d'avoir à faire face à un combat pour lequel elle n'est pas prête étreint la gorge de Marine, cependant l'Aigle n'est pas du genre à se dégonfler. La chambre, donc.

 

La pièce est blanche. Un lit, grand, blanc lui aussi. Un mur recouvert de livres sur toute sa largeur, jusqu'à mi-hauteur. Et sur le mur qui fait face à l'entrée, des cadres. Ce sont eux qui attirent son attention.

De fines branches qui se découpent sur le ciel telles une guipure. Les remous de l'eau saisis au vif d'un torrent. Un renard dans une clairière. Des mains, des mains de femmes. La lumière à travers la forêt.

« Ce sont mes photos personnelles. »

L'Italienne s'est encadrée dans la porte. Elle est pieds-nus mais ses jambes sont toujours aussi fines.

« Comme je n'ai pas de famille, je me suis entourée de ce que j'aimais.

— Tu as des amis, non ?

— Je ne suis pas malheureuse. Mais rien ne comble le vide du cosmos, une fois qu'on y a goûté. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut partager avec personne. Ou si peu. » 

Marine se retourne vers les cadres comme pour s'absorber dans leur contemplation. Elle sait. Elle sait la soif, cette soif qu'on oublie dans la pulsation des jours mais qui lui est revenue avec force, tout-à-l'heure, dans le café. La soif qui l'a jetée dans les bras d'Angelo, la soif qui a cimenté le lien entre le Cancer et le Capricorne. Le cosmos n'est pas tout, mais pour elle qui, comme l'Italienne, a longtemps vécu dans un désert où il manquait, les mots sonnent justes. 

« Cela ne te dérange pas, que je parle autant de moi ? Je voudrais que tu aies confiance. Je voudrais que tu poses pour moi. Je n'ai jamais pris en photo un être quand il libère son cosmos et je voudrais capturer ce qu'on ne peut pas voir sur la pellicule. »

Elle rit.

« Tu es mon seul espoir. » 

_Pense, Marine, pense._ La confiance ? Alors qu'elle est en train de traquer chez l'autre, qui lui ouvre son appartement et son passé, les signes qui feraient son lien à l'ennemi ?

« Tu n'as jamais pris en photo de chevalier ?

— Jamais. Ils ne se laissent pas voir, comme tu sais. »

L'Aigle se prend intérieurement à espérer que Shaina ne lui ment pas. Faire le lien entre les photos de Camus dans sa déchéance et celle du renard au regard vif serait douloureux. _Je voudrais croire qu'il existe une pureté._

* * *

Shaina a insisté pour lui appeler un taxi et Marine a déjà compris qu'il n'était pas utile de lui tenir tête sur des détails lorsqu'elle s'est mis en tête de parvenir à ses fins. 

La soirée a été délicieuse et quelque chose en elle souhaite qu'il n'y ait rien de plus à découvrir que les secrets qu'elles se sont déjà confié. Pour gagner la confiance de Shaina, elle a parlé d'elle et comme les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux où on ne ment pas, elle a raconté ses années de formation au Sanctuaire en omettant simplement de dire qu'elle y avait réussi. Elle a raconté son retour à Paris comme s'il avait immédiatement fait suite à son renvoi. Elle a parlé de l'enfant mort, de la séparation d'avec le père. Elle a parlé d'Angelo. 

Si elle n'avait pas été en train d'enquêter sur une femme suspecte, elle aurait pu avoir l'impression de parler à une amie, tant ses paroles ont été accueillies avec une écoute intelligente, une écoute de cœur au-delà des mots. Le cosmos de Shaina est venu l'envelopper, encore, souvent, comme s'il s'émerveillait d'en rencontrer un autre, comme si cela avait été plus naturel que de se tenir la main. 

Elle a dormi sur le divan, ce qui lui a donné l'occasion, au matin, d'inspecter la salle de bain pour une douche bienvenue. Shaina a ouvert son dressing et lui a prêté des vêtements propres. 

Alors que sa tête s'appuie contre la vitre du taxi, regardant sans les voir les rues toutes identiques sous le ciel morne, elle conclut que l'appartement est un appartement sans secret et que cette fille est à la fois volcanique et attentionnée, cultivée et curieuse, mordante et passionnée. L'idée qu'il faudrait la dénoncer au Sanctuaire semble, pour l'heure, complètement inappropriée à l'Aigle qui se félicite de mener son enquête seule. 

Elles ont rendez-vous, dans deux jours, au centre Pompidou parce que Shaina veut lui montrer plusieurs tableaux et capturer quelques photos depuis le dernier étage. D'ici là, Marine veut savoir s'il existe des archives permettant de retrouver le nom des anciens apprentis des centres d'entraînement à l'étranger – elle veut trouver des faits qui corroborent les confidences de l'Italienne. Dans le répertoire de son téléphone, elle hésite devant le nom de Saga. _Il va triompher._

* * *

La voix du Pope lui parvient presque soupçonneuse et Marine se souvient un peu tard qu'il a sans doute le pouvoir de fouiller dans son esprit. Elle raffermit sa propre voix. 

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me dire que je suis ton meilleur agent si juste après tu te méfies de moi.

— Disons que je te trouve étonnamment bien disposée.

— Il faut que je te rappelle qui a donné son sang pour ces foutues armures, quand vous jouiez les héros devant les Portes ?

— Ne t'énerve pas. Je suis un peu... surpris de te voir t'intéresser aux centres d'entraînement à l'étranger, c'est tout. »

Une respiration. _Tu as trompé des chevaliers d'or. Fais-le._

« Je réfléchis, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Cela me semble évident qu'ils ne vont pas nous... vous faire surveiller par d'anciens apprentis qui auraient fréquenté le Sanctuaire, vu que vous les identifieriez facilement. J'ai bien conscience que Dimitri a sans doute développé ses propres centres. Mais avoir une idée des apprentis ayant étudié à l'étranger puis échoué pourrait au-moins me permettre, la prochaine fois, d'éviter d'être un biais par lequel on peut vous nuire.

— Camus se nuit tout seul, Marine. Il n'a pas eu besoin de ton aide.

— Tu sais quoi, si tu ne veux pas de la mienne...

— Tu veux des infos sur quel centre, pour commencer ? Parce que même si le nombre d'apprentis avait beaucoup décru, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas parcourir toutes les listes en même temps ? »

Respirer. _Il te teste._

« Tu as peut-être une bonne idée à ma place, vu que les miennes ne te plaisent pas ?

— On sait que Camus a sans doute été piégé par une femme brune. J'ai peu d'espoir, mais je te fais transmettre les noms de toutes les apprenties recalées du Sanctuaire depuis les vingt dernières années.

— Une femme... brune ?

— Fais attention. Ils ne nous feront pas de cadeau. » _  
_

L'idée qu'il a regardé dans son esprit, mais qu'il la laisse faire, lui traverse l'esprit. Quelque chose s'est serré en elle. _Si elle joue la comédie, elle la joue très bien._


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque Shaina hèle Marine sur l'esplanade devant Beaubourg, celle-ci sait que la femme qui arrive en courant vers elle a bien été recalée à la charge de l'Ophiuchus deux ans environ avant que Marine n'accède à celle de l'Aigle, mais elle ne sait toujours pas si elle représente un danger. L'Italienne claque deux bises sonores sur ses joues et ébouriffe ses cheveux – _je veux te prendre en photo dans l'escalator, comme un oiseau qui cherche la route du ciel._ Ses yeux sont brillants à cause de la course – sur des talons qui auraient mis à terre toute autre qu'elle. Elle a relevé sa chevelure en un chignon vague dont les mèches rebelles caressent les lourds pendants d'oreille, vert émeraude, qui s'allongent jusqu'à ses épaules. _On y va ? On commence par le musée ?_ Elle prend la main de Marine pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur, décoche un sourire ravageur aux agents de sécurité et achète les billets avant que l'Aigle ait eu le temps d'interférer – _toi, tu es le modèle, tu te laisses faire._

 

* * *

 

« Regarde, c'est toi. »

Marine fait la grimace.

« C'est très... bleu. »

L'Italienne éclate de rire.

« Regarde mieux, c'est doré. »

Elles sont devant un monochrome de Klein et l'Aigle arbore un air dubitatif.

« La toile est saturée de pigments, de façon à créer une forte permanence rétinienne. Si tu détournes les yeux, tu auras l'impression que le bleu vibre encore devant toi.

— Quel rapport avec moi ?

— Le bleu, dans l'art occidental, est la couleur de l'esprit. Cette toile, c'est comme une fenêtre sur l'infini qui vibre en nous, c'est un envol, la liberté. Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas faite pour les cadres, que tu transcendes les limites – comme le peintre, ici.

— Ce n'est pas un peu facile ?

— Ce n'est pas facile et surtout, ça ne s'oublie pas. »

Marine masque une légère rougeur en se retournant vers l'arrière de la galerie.

« Et tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une grotte ?

— Fernand Léger, bien sûr ! Viens, on va corrompre le gardien pour qu'il referme la porte sur nous. »

Marine soupire. Si Shaina est une renégate, c'est que Dimitri a plus investi dans la culture de ses sbires que trois générations de Pope confondues.

 

* * *

 

Elles sont assises dans la semi-pénombre d'une pièce travaillée en grotte stylisée. Les murs sont blancs, veinés de courbes noires. Shaina s'est assise sur le sol irrégulier et a entouré ses genoux de ses bras. La tête levée vers le plafond, elle semble perdue dans une rêverie que Marine choisit d'interrompre.

« Pourquoi ce lieu ?

— Pour le luxe d'être dans l'oeuvre. Parce qu'ici on est comme coupé du monde, protégé de tout. On est prêt pour renaître à l'agitation et au mouvement. »

Marine rit.

« Tout t'inspire.

— Non, c'est juste qu'on a tous besoin, parfois, d'une bulle de paix. Je crois. »

L'Aigle se tait. La question qui roule dans sa tête est : en prêchant le faux, puis-je savoir le vrai ? Faut-il feindre d'avoir été abordée par la bande de Dimitri, pour étudier la réaction de l'autre ? Ou doit-elle continuer à observer, en attente d'une fêlure qui trahirait d'autres motivations, chez l'Italienne, que celle de l'initier à l'art contemporain ? Elle peine à imaginer, en cette fille qui rêve devant elle, l'agent d'une machination contre le Sanctuaire. Mais a-t-elle elle-même l'air d'être ce qu'elle est ? Ne sait-elle pas par sa propre expérience qu'on ne peut jamais préjuger des vies que mènent les autres ?

« Marine ?

— Oui ?

— Tu sais, j'ai repensé à ton fiancé italien. Tu n'as jamais essayé de lui rendre la pareille ? »

Marine entend la phrase mais ne la comprend pas.

« Lui rendre la pareille ?

— Puisqu'il t'a aimée tout en aimant un homme, tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu pourrais goûter aux lèvres d'une femme ? »

La conversation est si loin de ce que l'Aigle avait recherché qu'elle se sent prise au dépourvu.

« Je... Je n'ai jamais été attirée par les femmes. Et je n'ai jamais cherché à punir Angelo.

— Mais si j'ai bien compris, il n'avait pas été attiré par les hommes, lui non plus, avant ? Et je ne crois pas qu'il aurait vu ça comme une punition. »

Elle rit.

« Vu l'intelligence dont tu as fait preuve, je vais le créditer d'autant, non ? Sinon ce n'est pas juste ! »

Marine reste silencieuse. Accepter, c'est une chose. Comprendre, c'est encore différent. Elle a toujours pensé que ce qui avait surgi entre Angelo, Shura et elle, était lié à la personnalité hors-norme du Cancer. Elle n'a jamais vraiment fait le lien avec les possibilités de sa propre expérience.

« C'est juste que certaines choses deviennent possibles lorsqu'on accepte d'y penser. Mais je ne voulais pas te blesser. Viens, sortons. »

La main de l'Italienne, à nouveau, saisit la sienne et les ramène toutes deux à la lumière.

 

* * *

 

Shaina n'a pas fait les photos parce que la lumière n'était pas intéressante et Marine a promis d'essayer de se rendre à nouveau disponible le week-end suivant. Son enquête n'a pas avancé et elle se trouve elle-même étonnamment confuse, presque agitée. Elle jurerait que l'Italienne est juste une ancienne apprentie et elle n'a pas de mal à se persuader qu'il existe d'autres femmes brunes capables de prendre des photos dans Paris. Mais présumer n'est pas prouver et elle aurait besoin d'une preuve, parce que sans preuve il reste toujours la possibilité que ce lien se transforme en souffrance – parce que sans preuve elle ne peut pas non plus cesser de cacher des choses à Shaina – parce que sans preuve elle ne peut cesser de lui mentir. 

Sans preuve elles ne pourront être amies et pourtant le cosmos de Shaina ne cesse de chercher le sien, comme ses mains.

 

* * *

 

Elle a appelé Shura. Ils ont un code – il ne décroche que si Angelo n'est pas là, sinon il la rappelle plus tard. Lorsqu'elle veut les contacter tous les deux officiellement, elle passe toujours par le Cancer.

Il est vingt-deux heures lorsque son nom s'affiche sur le téléphone.

« Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

— Tu m'appelles pendant la corvée de cigarettes ? »

Il a un rire bref.

« Que veux-tu, on ne renonce pas si facilement à ses vices. »

Un silence s'ensuit, le temps qu'ils mesurent tous les deux toutes les résonances de sa phrase.

« Marine, tu vas bien ? Tu as un souci ?

— Shura... Comment tu as su ? »

Le silence, cette fois, lui permet d'hésiter entre raccrocher d'urgence, parce que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et le supplier de répondre. Elle l'imagine, de l'autre côté, en train de chercher toutes les questions cachées dans celle qu'elle a posée.

« Shura ?

— J'ai toujours su. Quand les douches sont communes avec tes camarades d'entraînement, ce qui peut être difficile, c'est de cacher son désir. A eux comme à toi. Mais au fond cela dépend de chacun.

— Et les filles, c'était pour faire comme les autres ? »

Elle l'entend prendre une grande inspiration.

« Jamais, Marine. Les filles, c'était parce qu'elles étaient charmantes. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, mais Angelo a toujours été sincère. Toujours.

— Quelqu'un m'a dit que certaines choses devenaient possibles lorsqu'on s'autorisait à y penser. J'ai toujours cru... qu'Angelo était Angelo, mais tu crois que ça peut être plus complexe ? Qu'au fond c'est en nous ? »

Il reste silencieux et elle ne le brusque pas, parce qu'elle sait qu'il cherche la réponse la plus honnête.

« Bon, j'aurais du mal à imaginer Aiolia quitter Jane pour un homme – je ne peux pas te dire qu'on porte tous ça en nous. Même si je crois que ceux que ça fait hurler ont peur de pouvoir le sentir en eux-mêmes. Et même si certains ont du mal à s'accepter. »

Le fantôme de Camus passe entre eux sans qu'il soit nécessaire de le nommer.

« Il me semble que parfois c'est juste une question de personne. C'est la rencontre qui fait le désir, qui fait l'amour, c'est le moment parfois. »

Il hésite un instant.

« J'aurais pu t'aimer, Marine. Vraiment.

— Shura...

— C'est juste une vérité. On sait tous que les jumeaux... Enfin, je crois que lorsqu'on ne commence pas par penser qu'il n'existe qu'une route, tout est possible. Même si c'est difficile.

— Et si c'était juste de la curiosité ? »

Il rit.

« Tant qu'on est curieux ensemble, il n'y a pas grand mal. Ce n'est que du plaisir, Marine. Le reste, ce sont les sentiments et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en existe deux identiques. »

Elle soupire.

« Je suis sûre que non. Merci, Shura.

— Et... elle s'appelle comment ? »

Marine devine que sur l'échelle des rouges, ses joues ont dépassé le cramoisi.

« Je me posais juste une question d'ordre général.

— Oh. Bien sûr.

— Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, toi !

— Si tu as besoin, je suis là. Toujours. »

Elle soupire à nouveau.

« Je sais, imbécile. Après tout, j'ai droit sur ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle jurerait qu'il lui prend la main, à des milliers de kilomètres, et sa voix dépose comme un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Jusqu'à la mort. »


	5. Chapter 5

« Quel est ton endroit préféré, à Paris ? »

Le pont Henri IV – moins vénéré des touristes que le pont neuf, mais avec une belle vue sur la Seine, quel que soit le temps. Les quais sont magnifiques sous le soleil du matin comme sous la grisaille, la lumière y prend toujours une douceur particulière. Ici, les pierres réverbèrent le ciel avec une tendresse plus vive qu'ailleurs et l'endroit est toujours précieux, même par temps de pluie.

« Avant dix heures, il ne devrait pas y avoir grand monde – ça te dirait qu'on essaie là-bas les photos ? J'ai envie de voir ton cosmos s'élever sur le ciel. »

Marine a soupiré. Avoir vécu avec deux chevaliers d'or ne lui a pas donné l'entraînement nécessaire pour répondre avec à-propos à une personne qui la voit comme un oiseau toujours prêt à s'envoler.

 

* * *

 

Après le pont neuf, elles sont passées par la tour carrée du Louvre, elles sont remontées jusqu'à l'Opéra où elles ont rattrapé un bus pour Montparnasse – elles sont alors rentrées à pied, en passant par Alésia, jusque chez Shaina. Marine s'est demandé quel entraînement permettait à l'Italienne de marcher des kilomètres sur ses talons vertigineux, sans flancher une seule fois. _  
_

_Tu as déjà vu comment on développe des photos ?_ L'idée de découvrir le laboratoire a conforté l'Aigle dans le sentiment que pour les besoins de l'enquête, il était nécessaire qu'elle ne décline pas l'invitation, même si elle s'est rendue compte au passage qu'elle n'avait pas examiné toutes les pièces de l'appartement. La pièce noire est minuscule et elles doivent se serrer pour y entrer à deux. 

« Marine, il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe.

— Dis.

— Tu n'as jamais été approchée par des gens bizarres ? Après ton échec ? »

Nous y voilà. L'obscurité rend impossible de lire la couleur du visage et Marine en est reconnaissante, car elle a pâli.

« Le monde est plein de gens bizarres, tu ne crois pas ?

— Non, je veux dire... Des gens malfaisants. »

Espérant que sa voix ne trahit pas trop d'émotion, l'Aigle tente de faire parler l'autre sans s'exposer elle-même.

« Raconte-moi.

— Lorsque... Lorsque je vivais à Rome, j'ai été abordée par une autre apprentie du centre d'entraînement où j'avais été formée. Elle avait échoué, mais elle semblait avoir été recrutée par une bande de dingues qui voulaient renverser le Sanctuaire ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Elle t'a proposé de les rejoindre ?

— Cela ne m'intéressait pas. L'échec a été douloureux, mais il avait toujours été une possibilité pleine et entière de la formation – le ressentiment, ce n'est pas mon truc. J'avais déjà compris, à l'époque, que je pouvais refaire ma vie, sans compter que la bourse reçue pour nous reconvertir me semblait – me semblait le signe que le Sanctuaire ne se moquait pas complètement de ceux qui y avaient été appelés. Et puis j'aurais eu le sentiment d'une trahison.

— Ils t'ont menacée ?

— Je n'ai pas considéré leur manipulation psychologique à deux balles comme une menace – comme une insulte, plutôt, mais ça la fille en question n'aurait pas été capable de le comprendre.

— Mais cela fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles tu es partie à Paris, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai explosé la fille et j'ai filé, oui. »

Marine rit, nerveusement.

« Ils ne t'ont jamais recontactée ?

— Non mais j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'ils avaient un lien avec le fait que l'existence du Sanctuaire, récemment, ait été rendue publique. Ce sont des barges. Et la question que je me pose, c'est : tu crois que je devrais informer le Sanctuaire de l'identité de cette fille ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient gardé un œil sur nous tous, tout ce temps. »

Marine a posé son front sur l'épaule de l'Italienne et elle écoute, à ses tempes, les pulsations de son cœur qui bat à une vitesse folle. C'est trop beau. C'est... inespéré.

« Tu n'as pas eu peur que je sois une de leurs membres ? »

Shaina éclate de rire.

« Tu n'as rien en commun avec ces barges, Marine. Je sais distinguer un oiseau d'une harpie.  Donc, ils ne t'ont pas contactée ? Je suis soulagée.

— Ils ne m'ont pas approchée. Je suis... Je suis passée entre les mailles du filet.

— Tu m'expliqueras ça un jour. Le jour où tu me diras comment une fille avec un cosmos frangé d'or a pu échouer à l'obtention de sa charge. »

Le souffle de Marine s'est bloqué dans sa gorge.

« Que...

— Tu te souviens du monochrome ? Ton cosmos est pareil. Derrière sa couleur, on sent l'or qui chatoie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûre que tu as fait exprès de perdre. Que tu as choisi de ne pas vivre cette vie. Tu es beaucoup plus puissante que moi, je l'ai senti tout de suite. »

Marine sent une humidité suspecte au bord de ses cils. Mais qui est cette fille ? Elle a l'impression qu'on ne l'a jamais autant ou aussi bien regardée. Elle se sent démunie.

« Shaina...

— J'ai pensé que tu te méfiais peut-être de moi, si par le passé tu avais été approchée par ces types. J'ai poussé le truc jusqu'à les rencontrer, à l'époque, parce que je voulais en savoir plus – tu aurais pu vouloir faire comme moi. Je comprendrais. »

Le fil de la confiance tremble entre elles et Marine n'ose pas le toucher, de peur qu'il se brise. Elle se sent misérable et curieusement exaltée. Ce pourrait être un piège. Elle ne sait pas reconnaître une harpie d'un oiseau. Mais il faut prendre une décision, maintenant, une décision qui engage l'avenir.

« Je... Je connais un moyen de contacter le Sanctuaire. Rapidement. J'ai – des amis là-bas.

— La fille s'appelait Geist. Les trois types que j'ai vus ne faisaient pas partie de mon centre mais je pourrais les identifier si le Sanctuaire a une base d'archives digne de ce nom.

— Shaina... Ils vont vouloir t'interroger.

— Je n'ai rien à cacher, Marine. Et j'ai toujours considéré que les serments que j'avais faits étaient restés valables, même si je n'avais pas été retenue. »

Elle chuchote.

« On ne cesse pas d'être un chevalier. Si le Sanctuaire s'écroule, le monde des hommes finira par s'écrouler. Aie confiance en moi.

— Je n'ai pas eu confiance en toi.

— Si nous avons le même souci de préserver la même chose, c'est sans importance. S'il-te-plait. »

 

* * *

 

Elle a appelé Saga, devant Shaina, et au bout de trois phrases il a ouvert un passage pour se présenter directement devant elles.

« Vous...

— Je suis le Pope, oui.

— Saga, je...

— Je ne vais pas la tuer, Marine.

— Je...

— Tu m'expliqueras plus tard. Vous alliez dîner ? Vous me rajouteriez une assiette ? Je pourrais vous inviter au Sanctuaire mais Marine n'aime pas les voyages interdimensionnels.

— Espèce de...

— Tss, tss. Allons-y. Je vous écoute. »

 

* * *

 

Saga est reparti en disant qu'il allait songer à un examen de rattrapage pour les recalés. Shaina n'a pas flanché. Elle a peut-être été légèrement pâle, tout le temps où elle a raconté son histoire, les yeux plantés dans les prunelles émeraude, et lui-même n'a pas fait de commentaire sur le fait que toutes deux se tenaient la main. Il a tracé comme une bulle de son cosmos autour d'elles et elles l'ont comme bu, les yeux de Shaina devenant plus brillants au fil de son discours. 

Le temps s'est distendu et après son départ, Marine s'est mise à trembler. C'était curieux, ce tremblement, elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne se sentait pas épuisée, mais elle tremblait et Shaina l'a serrée contre elle, sans mot dire.

Marine a voulu expliquer et l'Italienne a posé un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui dire de ne pas parler. Comme l'Aigle cherchait à insister, elle a clos ses lèvres des siennes. Marine ne l'a pas repoussée. Les mains se sont glissées dans les cheveux, les langues ont ouvert le seuil de leurs bouches. A travers son chemisier Marine a senti ses tétons durcis se frotter contre la poitrine de l'Italienne et cela a semblé très doux, d'une douceur vertigineuse, d'une douceur propre à lui envoyer des décharges tout le long du corps, tandis que les langues s'enroulaient.

Les mains ont glissé sous le chemisier et Marine a senti son corps se couler sous elles. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis des mois ? Est-ce que c'était parce que c'était une femme ? Ou est-ce que c'était parce que c'était elle ? C'était enivrant et terriblement simple, même si elle a encore hésité.

« Je. N'ai jamais...

— Ce n'est qu'une première fois. La nôtre. »

Les mains se sont arrimées sur les hanches.

« Ce n'est que du plaisir.

— Je t'ai menti.

— Tu t'es protégée. Et je te veux. »

Les lèvres, encore. Elle n'a jamais embrassé de rouge à lèvres, ou ce qu'il en reste après le repas et les heures de discussion. La sensation est un peu frustrante, parce qu'elle se sent appelée par le goût de l'autre et qu'il reste voilé comme sous un parfum étranger. Elle grogne alors que Shaina rompt le baiser pour lui caresser les lèvres, qui ont pris la même teinte que les siennes.

« Doucement. »

Les joues de Marine sont rougies, alors que son corps crie après une satisfaction dont elle ne se représente pas clairement comment la lui offrir. Est-ce qu'il ne manquera pas quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle n'aura pas envie de la porter en elle ?

Les lèvres de Shaina entreprennent de la déshabiller en même temps que ses doigts et bientôt sa langue enroule ses sortilèges sur ses seins comme pour les faire se dresser encore. Elle s'attarde comme pour l'habituer à elle tandis que ses doigts s'essaient à soulever des frissons sur tout l'espace disponible de la peau, qui leur répond en ondes douces. Marine lui a abandonné sa gorge et elle se perd dans les sensations qui viennent frapper sur la digue de ses pensées jusqu'à la déborder. C'est tout ce qu'elle veut, tout, et elle sait que lorsque les doigts auront fini de déboutonner son jean, il ne rencontreront que le tissu mouillé d'une dentelle inutile, parce qu'elle les veut en elle, elle les veut maintenant.

« Vole, mon oiseau. »

Marine crie.

Ce ne sont pas les doigts, ce sont les lèvres qui sont allées chercher les lèvres sous la dentelle. Shaina la boit, avec douceur d'abord, puis de façon plus impérieuse alors qu'ayant redessiné tous les contours, la langue s'introduit. L'Aigle s'est arquée et les doigts perdus dans les cheveux de l'autre, elle chante son nom. Le plaisir la fauche trop vite lorsque sans prévenir, Shaina glisse en elle index et majeur, tandis que du pouce elle taquine le clitoris.

« Tu avais faim. » Les mots sont chuchotés à son oreille avec un rire qui sonne comme une cascade.

« Maintenant que la question de la première fois est réglée, nous allons pouvoir prendre notre temps. »

Marine ne répond rien. Elle dégage les cheveux bruns du visage de l'autre et elle va cueillir ses lèvres, où elle reconnaît sans hésitation leurs deux saveurs mêlées. Shura avait raison. Ce n'est que du plaisir.

 

* * *

 

« Marine ?

— Elle s'appelle Shaina. Mais je te préviens, si tu dis un mot à Angelo, je te tue. »

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
